This invention relates to a piston for an internal combustion engine.
A conventional internal combustion engine employs a crankshaft to convert the reciprocating motion of the piston(s) into output torque to propel a vehicle or act upon any other load. The crankshaft is inefficient in its ability to convert the power available from the fuel combustion into usable output torque. This is because combustion of the fuel/air mixture takes place a number of degrees before the top dead centre (TDC) position of the piston, dependent upon engine speed and load. The ignited fuel/air pressure forces cannot produce output torque when the piston is either before or at TDC as the connecting rod and the crank pin are producing reverse torque before TDC and are practically in a straight line at TDC so that there is no force component tangential to the crank circle. This results in most of the available energy being lost as heat. If ignition takes place too early, most of the pressure generated is wasted trying to stop the engine (as this pressure tries to force the piston in the opposite direction to which it is traveling during the compression stroke); and, if left too late, the pressure is reduced due to the increasing volume above the piston as it starts its descent for the power stroke. The optimum maximum pressure point varies from engine to engine, but is around 12° after TDC on average.